cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
Disparu, officially called as The Federation of Disparu (French: La Fédération de Disparu), is a neutral nation located in North America. The nation's capital is Eterna. Disparu is a member nation of The Democratic Order. Overview .]] Disparu is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation with citizens primarily of mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Disparu work diligently to produce Wine and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Disparu will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Disparu has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Quebec Referendum, 2009 On January 2, 2009, the government of Quebec presented the people of Quebec with the referendum question, to be voted on January 20, 2009. The original text was: "Acceptez-vous que le Québec devienne souverain, après avoir offert formellement au Canada un nouveau partenariat économique et politique? The official translation was: "Do you agree that Québec should become sovereign after having made a formal offer to Canada for a new economic and political partnership? After two weeks of campaign from both sides, and several debates and rallies, it was shown that the people of Quebec supported the idea of sovereignty from Canada. The Canadian military based in Quebec defected from Canada, and the new government declared that they are denying all Canadian transport vehicles access to Quebec airspace, roads, and the St. Lawrence River. They also began to build a barbed wire fence in the Canada-Quebec border, and began to send military on the border. Since this was seen as a threat to Canada, the Canadian government had to bring all troops to the border, and send home all troops stationed at Afghanistan and Iraq. This action was condemned by the United States of America. They publicly endorsed Quebec sovereignty, and showed support to the Quebec Government. The US canceled all trade agreements with Canada, including NAFTA, to broadcast the message. The Canadian Crisis On February 15, 2009, the US and Quebec launched a coordinated attack against Canada, mostly concentrated on Ontario. While everything was disordered, Canada literally fell apart. Manitoba, Alberta, Saskatchewan and British Columbia decided to secede from Canada to form Canada West. Yukon, the Northwest Territories and Nuvanut seceded to form Arktika. Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Prince Edward Island seceded to form the Maritimes. The three new nations publicly declared that they would be neutral in the crisis, and asked the United States and Quebec to stop attacking them. The Committee On February 26, 2009, the Canadian government finally realized that they were cornered, they created the Disparu Committee, a committee that will try to solve the problem, and to prevent Ontario from disappearing (hence the name, disparu means disappeared in French). The government gave it's authority to the Committee, then dissolved itself. The Committee's first action was to disband what was left of Canada, then use any surplus money to buy land and declare it as a new sovereign nation. They had enough money to buy 20 miles of land, which they named Disparu. Their next action was to purchase infrastructure and soldiers. Unfortunately, they did not have enough money to pay bills after purchasing infrastructure and soldiers. They tried to solve this problem by dismissing soldiers, but the lack of security forces caused anarchy. The Alliance When the world heard what was happening in North America, several alliances sent messages asking Disparu to join them, in exchange for help. Some offered protection, others offered cash, but one alliance caught the interest of the Committee. A message from The Democratic Order stated that they were focused on neutrality and peace. The Committee instantly sent a message back, expressing their interest in joining. On February 27, 2009, Disparu was accepted as a provisional member of the Order. The Dawn of Disparu The Democratic Order sent aid to Disparu, which allowed the Committee to solve the crisis. When everything was finally solved, the Committee began to set up the new Government and the constitution, which is now called the Bill of Federation. The new nation would still be bilingual, with English and French as it's official languages. On March 5, 2009, held it's first elections, which resulted in a victory for Pikachurin, a prominent member of the Committee. The Committee gave it's authority to the newly-created Government of Disparu. Dissolution of the Committee On February 28, 2009, the Committee split into three sides, Democratic, Empire and Green, after three of the members had a disagreement on political views, and what the Government should focus on and support. Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Cynthia Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Erika Gardenia formed the Green Party. Other members of the Committee had no choice but to choose sides. Expansion Disparu literally expanded overnight after signing a technology deal with The Democratic Order. The money earned helped to improve infrastructure, expand the nation's borders and buy improvements such as harbors, foreign ministries, stadiums, factories, and banks. Disparu also expanded economically, thanks to The Democratic Order's help, by setting up trade agreements with nations such as Dendodgia. Due to the new resources available, Disparu was able to earn bonus resources such as automobiles. The Democratic Order also helped Disparu grow by sending $6.2 million in aid, teaching the Chancellor on how to make Disparu prosper, tech deals and trade agreements with nations in the Aqua sphere. Return of Manitoba On March 25, 2009, Manitoba seceded from Canada West in order to join Disparu. Return of Quebec In April 2009, the residents of Montreal staged a coup d'etat after the Government of Quebec admitted that they were bankrupt and will be introducing compulsory labour camps. The coup was a success, and some of western Quebec seceded from Quebec. This independent land asked the Government of Disparu if they could join the Federation. Quebec entered the Federation on April 12, 2009 as a territory. On May 15, 2009, the Territory of Quebec finally gained provincial status. When the people of Independent Quebec found out that Disparuean-controlled Quebec was starting to prosper, the residents of Quebec City staged a coup against the Government, which caused Independent Quebec to fall into anarchy. The new Province of Quebec asked the Government of Disparu to occupy Independent Quebec, since it was in anarchy and there was little to no resistance.The region was easily occupied, thanks to the cooperation of local residents. On May 16, 2009, the Occupied Zone was added to the Province of Quebec. Return of the Maritimes On May 25, 2009, the Maritimes, which consisted of Newfoundland and Labrador, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, and Prince Edward Island, decided to merge with Disparu after it's government finally realized that they could not support their people due to the Economic Crisis and the Karma War. Economy Disparu produces Sugar and Wine for local markets and for export to other countries. Disparu is currently trading with five other nations after Chancellor Pikachurin signed up for the 7BR Trade Circle. The imported and local resources help Disparu manufacture goods such as construction equipment, steel, automobiles, asphalt, microchips and radiation cleanup equipment. Disparu used to earn money by selling tech to older nations in The Democratic Order, and it also earns money by recruiting other nations to join the Order. The government also earns money by taxing it's citizens with a high tax rate. The average gross income of a citizen is $221 per day, but 28% is taken from this amount (income tax), and the average net income is $159. Provinces :Main article: Provinces and territories of Disparu Disparu is a federation composed of seven provinces, which in turn may be grouped into regions. Central Disparu consists of Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec. The Maritimes consists of Newfoundland and Labrador, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island. Provinces have more autonomy than territories. Each has its own provincial flag and symbol. The provinces are responsible for most of Disparu's social programs (such as health care, education, and welfare) and together collect more revenue than the federal government, an almost unique structure among federations in the world. Disparu currently does not have any territories. National Events :Main article: National events in Disparu Politics All positions in the government are voted democratically, with the exception of the monarch (inherited, or coup d'etat) and the speakers of the houses (will automatically be a representative of the majority party). Citizens vote every four years, unless a vote of no confidence is agreed upon by at least 60% of the house of commons and the senate. A person can only be elected to the same position three times in a row. There are currently three main parties: the Democratic Party of Disparu (DPD), the Empire Party of Disparu (EPD), and the Green Party of Disparu (GPD). There are also some independent candidates. Eligibility In order to run for office, the Bill of Federation states that a candidate must be: * a citizen and resident of Disparu. * eighteen years old or older. * sane, and have no criminal record for the past ten years. * a representative of a riding, with the exception of the judicial branch. Voting Phase I - Campaign and Debate All candidates have one month for campaign and advertisements. This campaign period could be shorter if all parties agree on the limit. After the campaigns, there would be a three-hour public debate between the leaders of all parties, which will be conducted in both English and French. There could also be debates between candidates of one position, however this is optional. Phase II - General Voting Voting would begin three days after the debate, and will be conducted all day. In order to vote, a person must be: * a citizen of Disparu. * eighteen years or older. On this day, voters will vote for their area's member of parliament, their area's senator, their province's judge, their province's governor, their province's government, and the Judicial Triumvir. Phase IIIa - Legislative Triumvir When the positions of Senate speaker and Commons speaker has been secured, voting for the Legislative Triumvir would begin. Voters would vote if the speaker of the Commons or the speaker of the Senate should also be the Legislative Triumvir of Disparu. Phase IIIb - Ministers, Executive and Chancellor Voting for the Ministers, the Executive Triumvir and the Chancellor will begin simultaneously with Phase IIIa. All candidates must have a seat in the House of Commons or the Senate. Government Disparu is a democratic constitutional monarchy. The government is split in three parts: the legislative branch, the executive branch and the judicial branch. Structure The Government of Disparu is split up into three parts: the Executive Branch of Disparu, the Legislative Branch of Disparu and the Judicial Branch of Disparu. Ministries * Ministry of Environment - Erika Gardenia (GPD) **National Weather Agency **Volcanics and Seismology Agency * Ministry of Finance - Aaron Yvonne (EPD) **National Lottery Department **Royal Disparuean Mint * Ministry of Internal Affairs - Cynthia Celeste (EPD) **Department of Transportation * Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Wallace Muddkip (DPD) * Ministry of Defense - Terry Palkia (DPD) **Department of National Security **Department of Intelligence * Ministry of Education - Blaine Incendie (DPD) **Department of Sports and Recreation * Ministry of Development - Giovanni Fusee (EPD) * Ministry of Science and Technology - Samuel Oak (DPD) * Ministry of Health - Paige Joy (GPD) * Ministry of Citizenship of Immigration - Bertha Stone (EPD) * Ministry of Resources - Winona Bayleef (GPD) * Ministry of Infrastructure - Brendan Birch (DPD) Division of Powers The Government is also split into two more parts - the Higher Government and the Lower Government. The Higher Government, which is led by the Chancellor, is responsible for national affairs and the coordination and management of the Lower Government. The Lower Government, which exists in all provinces, is responsible for provincial matters, and for the welfare of it's residents. The Lower Government is led by the Governor. The Lower Government has all the ministries of the Higher Government, and these ministries work with the Higher Government Ministries. The Lower Government has the ability to create and destroy ministries (with the exception of those with Higher Government counterparts) that are responsible for a power given to the Lower Government. In general, the Higher Government is more powerful than the Lower Government. Society Financial Disparu has several financial improvements that increase the income of residents. Disparu currently has five national banking companies; the Bank of Disparu (based in Eterna), the Royal Bank of Disparu (based in Eterna), NovaBank (based in Halifax), aeroBank (based in Montreal) and the Bank of Manitoba (based in Winnipeg). These banks have several branches throughout Disparu, and these banks allow citizens to store their money for safekeeping and to earn interest. Out of these five banks, only one is owned by the Government, which is the Bank of Disparu. There are also local banking companies that only exists in one area, such as the Banque du Quebec (based in Quebec City). The five main banking companies, along with the Ministry of Finance, are currently working together to develop a stock market in Disparu. When it is created, it is expected to raise the average income of citizens and companies by a tremendous amount. The Ministry of Finance is also planning on setting up a social security system that will give benefits to people who have finally retired from work. Even though this will cause a 2% increase in taxes, it is still supported by the Government. Education Education is number one on the Government of Disparu's priority list. The Government of Disparu has built several schools in Disparu in order to increase the nation's literacy rate. Disparu's public school system, which is headed by the Ministry of Education, is one of the best of it's kind in Planet Bob. The City of Eterna alone has five school boards, and around four thousand elementary schools and one thousand secondary schools. Private schools also exist, but these are not supported by the Government and are only used by rich families. The Government also built several universities in Disparu. Unlike schools, people in universities have to pay for a tuition fee and purchase their own books and notebooks, even though these universities are publicly funded. Two of Disparu's most prominent universities are the University of Eterna and the University of Montreal. One of the Government's goals in education is to make schools more advanced in technology. Thanks to the local supply of microchips, the Government can afford to buy more computers. University students are starting to use laptops, DVD's and flash drives, instead of notebooks and books. Most of the elementary and secondary schools are starting to get computers and laptops from the Government, but students still use traditional materials such as books along with the computers. Transportation After the Canadian Crisis and the creation of Disparu, one of the first improvements the Government bought was a harbor in Eterna. Building a harbor allowed more goods to be exported and imported to and from Disparu. The harbor allowed Disparu to trade with more nations, and to receive more exported resources, such as rubber. The Ministry of Development, along with the Ministry of Infrastructure and the Ministry of Internal Affairs, are planning on building an inter-provincial road system that will connect all of the provinces, even the Maritimes. This system will allow goods, services, and people to travel faster and more efficiently to other places. Health Disparu is renowned for it's excellent health care system. The Government of Disparu has given the Ministry of Health more funding in order to build more clinics and hospitals throughout Disparu. These health improvements allow citizens to get immediate help when they are inflicted by an illness. These improvements decreased Disparu's death rate, since more people are receiving immediate attention from a doctor when they get a life-threatening disease. These improvements also increased Disparu's population, since human births are now supervised by a doctor and all newborns receive excellent health care. The Ministry of Health is planning on introducing a Universal Health Care system that will enable the residents of Disparu to receive health care at little or no cost. The Ministry is also planning on building a national research lab that will discover new viruses and diseases, and find cures and vaccines for known and unknown illnesses. Industrial The Government of Disparu has built several factories throughout Disparu in order to reduce infrastructure cost and upkeep, and to reduce Disparu's unemployment rate. According to the Ministry of Development, building these factories is like "killing three birds with one stone". The Government of Disparu also encourages local and international companies to set up factories within Disparu, although the Government encourages local businesses more. These factories decrease Disparu's unemployment rate, and also increases citizens' average income. There are currently five major manufacturing companies within Disparu; aeroTech (aerospace and communications), iDisparu (computer hardware), RadWare (radiation cleanup equipment), DenDodge (automobiles) and the Disparu Steelworks (steel, asphalt, and construction equipment). These companies manufacture most of Disparu's manufactured resources. Recreational The Government also built recreational improvements, such as stadiums, in order to make Disparu's residents happier and entertained. The five most important stadiums in Disparu are the Olympic Stadium (Eterna), aeroDome (Eterna), Nova Centre (Halifax), ExpoStadium (Montreal) and the Red River Stadium (Winnipeg). Only one of these stadiums is owned by the Government, which is the Olympic Stadium in Eterna. Foreign Affairs The TDO Ministry Building, located in Eterna, was the second improvement the Government of Disparu constructed. The Ministry allows Disparu to receive more aid from foreign countries, and it also increases the Government's revenue. Most of the building is occupied by The Democratic Order and the ministries of TDO Member Nations. Even though it is called the TDO Ministry, non-TDO nations also own ministries inside the building. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has also established Disparuean embassies in different nations, such as Reine Wald and the United States of America. The Disparuean embassy in America is located at: :31-1177 Ave the Americas :New York, NY :United States There has been talks of setting up a foreign air base in Disparu, though the Government says that it isn't one of their priorities. Category:Disparu Category:English-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations Category:Nations of North America